Renesme Cullen's Diary
by ThaliaArtemisHuntress
Summary: A gift for her 3rd birthday changed into something essential for their survival
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **I don't know how often I'll be able to update so please don't be mad if I don't update for a while.**

* * *

Before:

"Renesme come here please," mum said quietly, knowing that I would only hear.

I replied,"Sure."

It was my 3rd birthday and everyone was sitting around the table, celebrating in spite of there only being three months before Alice's vision occurred. As we slipped out, dad eyed me suspiciously but said nothing. Mum led me to Dad and her's room. Theonly  
time I have been in there room is when mum wanted to show me the house.

Snapping me back into reality, mum called," Nessie come here,"

I headed over to where mum was.

"For your 3rd birthday I wanted to give you something special. A diary. I know it's kind of a-"

"Thank you mommy! It's an amazing gift. I love you," I interrupted, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm glad you like it darling."

* * *

I headed to my room, considering it was very late, I needed to get to bed. There was a surprise in my room though.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" I yelled, kicking the presence.

"Ouch! Nessie stop it's me!" the voice cried.

"Dad? What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Is it a problem that I just wanted to see you to bed?" He replied, giving me a fake angry look.

"No. Oh yeah! Mommy gave me this really pretty diary," I said giving him it.

"Really? How nice of her. Are you going to always use it?" He inquired, ruffling my hair.

Smacking his hand, I replied," When there are interesting things to write about."

Giving me a stern look, he said,"Good enough answer. Now, don't you think you should be going to bed missy?"

"Fine," I said giving him a grumpy look.

* * *

 **What do you think of my story so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

"Get up Nessie."

"Five more minutes, please mum?" I pleaded sleepily.

"Nessie, everyone needs to go shopping with Alice otherwise she'd get in a grump. That includes you," my mother said.

Honestly, I knew Aunt Alice would be upset so I got up whilst my mum left the room. Heading to my desk, I groped for the diary in one of my drawers. I stared at the gorgeous cover for a few seconds. Then, I opened it to the first page. There was a  
/note.

 _Dear Renesme,_

 _We hope you like our gift to you. You are an amazing girl who deserves a better life ;however, we love you no matter what happens._

 _Mum and Dad_

I smiled as I stowed away the diary. Best Parents Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

 **September 13th 2008**  
 **  
**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today more vampires showed up at the house. Not that many, but more than the size of the Volturi's personal guard. Two of the seven were uninvited but showed up anyway. Vladimir and Stefan I think. They refused to let me touch them, although they did believe I was growing and not an immortal child. Jacob took me out eat with Grandad Charlie- mummy's dad. Sue(his girlfriend) always makes the best pasta and pizza. When I got home, daddy taught me how to play twinkle twinkle little star on the piano._

 __

 __

 _That's all for today,_

 _\- Renesme_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

* * *

 **September 20th 2008**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _There are now over_ _ **20**_ _vampires in the house now! Wow. I'm surprised there hasn't been any fighting going on. Today mum is going to betraining with Kate to control her shield. I did overhear dad and Kate talking. He was offering to be their test dummy to motivate mummy. It definitely would get mum to work harder but it wouldn't be fair in her. I'll write later today to say how it went..._

 _Bye for now,_

 _-Renesme_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

 _Later today..._

 _Mummy was so upset! Seeing Kate hurt daddy was so unfair. Eventually, mum got some control over her power and protected dad for ten to twenty seconds. Before that happened, Kate almost made_ _ **ME**_ _go over there and get zapped. Once the words where out of her mouth, mum immediately cried out to me, saying not to come. Obviously I obeyed mum but, seeing her distracted, Kate zapped dad again. That's when she gained a little control. I was so sad that dad was offering to get given extreme pain in exchange for mum getting control of her powers._

 _I'll write tomorrow_

 _-Renesme_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. It's my birthday today so I went out with my family.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

* * *

 **September 24th 2008**  
 **  
**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Nothing much has happened apart from the British vampire Alistar leaving along with Amun, the Egyptian vampire. Granddaddy is worried about a vampire that didn't show up yesterday. He was planning on searching for him. Grandma is also going with him._

 __

 _Bye for now,_

 _-Renesme_

 __

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for:**

 **A- short chapter**

 **B- late update**

 **Half term is over so I'm starting school tomorrow. The updates will be later than usual.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying so far,**

 **XxThalia**

* * *

 **September 30th 2008**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Zafrina showed me some pretty pictures. I loved them. They showed me, mummy and daddy living happily, Volturi threat over. Another one was Jacob and me on a cliff, staring at the beautiful sunset. Mum and dad joined us later. The last one was Grandad Carlise, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet laughing in a living room. Again, Volturi threat past. I hope they come true._

 _See ya tomorrow,_

 _-Renesme_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **December 25th 2008**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Merry Christmas! Today mummy, daddy, Jacob and I went to Grandad Charlie's house. I threw pie in Jake's face! It was wonderful, Aunt Sue makes the best food. Mummy and daddy were talking in low voices in mummy's old room. It was weird, I couldn't hear them but knew what they were talking about. Jake got me a silver necklace. Dad got me a bracelet and mum got me a photo album. It was already half filled! Grandad gave me a pack of learn how to play the piano books. It was an amazing day._

 __

 _See ya,_

 _-Renesme_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**  
 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really busy.**

* * *

 **January 5th 2009**  
 _Dear diary,_

 _Almost time. Next month, 25th. I'm so scared. Mummy has started doing "errands" nearly all the time and daddy has to stay at home. Does she think we won't survive? Or she and daddy won't survive? If mum thinks that, she's wrong. We_ _ **WILL**_ _survive- hopefully. Jacob said we would live but we would have to go away to Rio de Janerio. Why?_

 __

 _See ya,_

 _-Renesme_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

 **January 15th 2009**  
 _Dear diary,_

 _Daddy took me out to play at the park. I pushed him off the swings! We were happy, but he became sad when he saw a snowflake falling to the floor._ _ **When the snow sticks to the floor**_ _, Alice had said. He didn't stay gloomy though. When he saw me staring at him he asked if I wanted ice cream. I obviously said yes. He let me get anything I wanted for the rest of the day. I think he just wants to make sure that I will be happy before the Volturi come, looking for me._

 __

 _Bye for now,_

 _-Renesme_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry I didn't update for the last THREE/FOURdays when I was supposed to update. To make it easier for me, I'll update once every two days or once every three days. Hope your still enjoying,**  
 **-Thalia xx**


	11. Author note

Sorry guys that I haven't been updating, a lot of stuff has happened. Also, I won't be updating next week, due to the fact I have a Wales residential! So excited! So I won't be updating until the 1st July most likely.  
Sorry,  
-Thalia


End file.
